D N World
by silverbrumby123
Summary: The dnangel characters in The world hacksign crossover Dark is new to the world, Daisuke has been playing for 2 years. After saving Dark from the pk krad, Daisuke and Dark become good friends. But Daisuke has a big secret.
1. Accessing the world

Ok, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it.

It's basically a crossover between D. N. Angel, and Hack/sign.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.n.angel or .hack/sign, and never will. . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Accessing The World 

Dark warped through the chaos gate and into the busy area of Dun Loireag. He looked around, it was his very first time in the world, and he wanted to make the most of it before his parents returned from work. After looking around and taking in all the new scenery, he decided that standing around wasn't going to get him anywhere, and if he carried on just looking around, his parents would return from work, and he wouldn't get to do anything (including flirting with girls) and with a sigh, walked down a random path and started to explore his new surroundings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke what are you doing?" asked his best friend Riku. "You're supposed to try and avoid the monsters not dive into them!"

"Sorry" Daisuke gasped after he had finished dealing with the monster. He smiled, seeing Riku come up to him to see if he was all right and, if need be, to heal him as well. He had been playing in the world for years now and Riku had always been by his side. His mind wandered back to when Riku had been a newbie, and when (and how) they had met, 2 years ago, in the old, creepy church . . .

**Flashback:**

"_H-hello, is there anyone here?" whispered a young Daisuke. He sighed, he had only gone there because someone had tricked him into going to that area, and he didn't think it would be this deserted, or creepy. He was scared._

"_BOO"_

"_Arghhhhhhhh" yelled Daisuke, "I'm sorry I just wanted the prize but I'll go really I didn't mean to intrude honestly . . ." He was interrupted by the sound of laughter, and saw a young female wave master (like him) with short, light brown hair rolling around on the floor._

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much" she gasped between bursts of laughter._

_Daisuke was embarrassed, and his face matched the colour of his hair as he helped her up from the ground (she had been rolling around on the floor remember)._

_After that, they had searched the church together, and it took them a whole hour of endless searching until they realised that they had both been lied to. The advantage of it all was that Daisuke and Riku had got to know each other quite well and they had exchanged member addresses, and become firm friends throughout all their adventures (which usually included a lot of monster fighting). _

End flashback 

"Daisuke . . . Daisuke, anyone home?" Riku asked, snapping Daisuke out of his daze.

"Sorry Riku I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing much" Daisuke replied, "well we had better continue or more monsters will come, and we'll never get the treasure"

"You're right we'd better get going, we don't need any more set backs due to you're clumsiness" Riku laughed.

With that, they picked up their staffs, and continued towards the centre of the dungeon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark yawned, he had been playing for half an hour and he still didn't get the game. Adding to that he was completely and utterly lost, and had been for the past 25 minutes (5 minutes from when he started to explore).

"Lost, lost, lost, I'm very, very, lost, where is the exit, WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Dark was rapidly loosing his patience, and would have given anything to log out, but as he didn't read the rules before he started the game, he didn't even know how to log out. Anyway, there was no one around to ask, and even if there was anyone around, it wasn't like he would risk asking. It would make him sound stupid, and if anyone from school found out, his reputation as the most popular guy in school would most definitely dissolve into nothing. Nope, couldn't risk it. He was starting to think that even registering was a bad idea. It was only because so many other people talked about how great it was but all he could see were walls, walls, walls, and even more walls that belonged to a seemingly endless maze of alleyways.

He was just about to scream in anger when a cold voice came out of the shadows

"What's wrong? Are you lost? Let me help you"

Dark started to back away when the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. The person was a twin blade with cold, golden eyes, and matching golden hair. He had a cruel smile playing on his lips, as he stepped nearer, and nearer to Dark, who had just found he had nowhere else to go- he was cornered!

"My name is Krad. Allow me to help you to log out," the twin blade whispered, as he unsheathed his two blades.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that's the first chapter, so I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think in your reviews.

As i've already said, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too evil when you review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you know, at the moment, I don't plan on introducing any .hack characters, but if you want me to, then tell me in your reviews, and I'll see what I can do.

And yes, some of the d. n. angel characters might act a bit like .hack characters.

Anyway, its late, so, hopefully I'll update again soon, if you like it, that is.

Buh bye


	2. meeting new people

Ok, I'm back . . .

Thanks to Merodi-chan and fire and sand for reviewing, and telling me how to improve my story.

Reviews make me so happy :)

Disclaimer: nothings changed, I don't own d.n.angel or .hack/sign, I'm not that creative anyway

(If you haven't noticed, I went back and did some work on chapter 1 as well)

Anyway, on with the story . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Meeting new people.

Dark was in trouble. A lot of trouble. He was cornered by someone called Krad, who was about to kill him, (thinking of that, could he feel pain in the world? Why didn't he read the damn rulebook?) There was no one around, and he was still lost!

Krad started moving towards Dark again and he raised his blades. Dark was about to call out for help, when someone shouted out:

"HEY! What are you doing?"

"Shit," Krad muttered, "just when it was getting interesting too"

And with that, he turned and ran down another path, leaving Dark to collapse in relief

"Are you all right?" someone asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke yawned. "That dungeon was way too easy Riku, we'll have to go to a higher level one next time"

"Yeah, guess so" Riku replied studying the item they had received, " do you think we can get any GCs for this?"

"Probably. I'd say about 100, its not that rare after all"

"Oh well, at least its something, and we already have a lot of GCs anyway, its not like we need any more or anything."

"You sound disappointed Riku, that's not like you"

"I know, I guess I'm just a bit tired, I had school today unlike someone I know"

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at Riku, "Just because I don't go to school doesn't mean I don't have to do any work Riku."

"Does playing in the world all day count as work then?" Riku teased, "or is eating too much work for you as well?"

"Ha ha ha Riku" Daisuke said sarcastically, "I don't spend all day on line ya know"

" Could have fooled me"

Their little argument stopped as soon as they reached the exit to the dungeon, and they warped to the busy city of Dun Loireag.

"Daisuke, I'm gonna log out now, so you can take the item to our secret base" Riku yelled as they arrived.

"Awww, do you have to?" Daisuke whined, "I'll be really lonely"

"You should log out too then, and yes, I do have to, my sisters practically screeching down my ear trying to sing something, and it's so bad I don't even know what she's trying to sing."

Daisuke laughed "there's no point in me logging out, there's nothing to do back in the real world except be bored right now . . . good luck with your sister Riku"

Riku groaned, giving Daisuke a pained look before logging out, leaving Daisuke all on his own. She left Daisuke wondering what it would be like to have a family, even if it included a sister that stalked boys, and piled make up onto her face each day. He shook the thoughts out of his head and headed towards his and Riku's secret base, something that they had won in a special event. It was piled up with items that they won in dungeons, special events, and competitions throughout their years together in the world. His mind wondered back to Riku, and how kind she was. She was a great friend. 'I wonder what she would say if she saw the real me' Daisuke wondered sadly.

He carried on walking through the alleyways, towards the base, when he heard someone talking

"My name is Krad. Allow me to help you to log out,"

Daisuke peaked around the corner to see a blonde twin blade advancing on a purple haired heavy blade. He instantly recognised the twin blade as Krad, the PK, better known as the homicidal blonde by the people who had been unfortunate enough to meet him. He and Daisuke had met on numerous occasions, and were sworn enemies, rivals although Krad refused to admit that someone so short could be considered as his rival, and referred to him as the red-headed nuisance.

Without thinking, Daisuke rushed out and yelled as loud as he could,

"HEY! What are you doing?"

Krad jerked around, muttered something and ran off. Krad liked secrecy when he killed players, so he wasn't likely to stick around for long once someone else knew he was there. Daisuke ran up to the heavy blade

"Are you all right? You look terrified"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark looked up to see a redheaded boy looking down at him.

"I-I'm fine" he said, hoping that this wasn't someone from his school, "errmm, thanks I guess"

"No problem, are you new to the world? You look like you are" the boy replied, "I'm Daisuke by the way, who are you?"

"Dark" Dark said after debating whether or not he should answer (if this person knew him, and spread this little incident around, he was ruined)

However, it seemed that the boy didn't know who he was, as he smiled and held his hand out to help him up.

"Are you a newbie then?" Daisuke asked

"err yeah, I guess so" Dark answered embarrassed that it looked so obvious

"You look kinda lost, do you want me to help you?"

'Finally,' Dark thought

"Yeah, do you know how to errr, log out" Dark said turning red from embarrassment.

"Did you read the rules before you came on line?" Daisuke asked curiously

"No" came the answer as Dark thought furiously 'who does he think he is? Doesn't he know that the great Dark Mousey has no need for rules?'

"Well, come on, I'll take you to the chaos gate and show you how to then." Daisuke sighed. He turned around and started walking, and Dark ran after him, not wanting to get lost in the alleyways again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite dark in the world by the time they reached the chaos gates. Dark and empty.

"And so all you need to do is raise your right arm, and say log out, its really as simple as that" Daisuke explained for the seventh time.

"Ok, I've got it now" Dark said, annoyed that it took him so long to figure it out, "can we meet again Daisuke?"

"errr, I guess so, seeing as you're new and all and you might need some help, especially as Krad's already been at you're throat" came the reply, "here's my member address" Daisuke said, handing it to him.

"Thanks, Daisuke" Dark smiled as he logged out.

'Weird guy' Daisuke thought to himself, as he turned around to go to the secret base, before he logged out himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Real world 

"Riku, Riku, guess what"

"What?" Riku groaned trying to shut out her twin sister with the use of her pillows.

"Today, at school, Dark said he was going to register to the world, him and all his friends, so I've got to sign up too. I already asked mum and dad, and they said its fine, but they want you to look after me there, cause you go on so much an every thing, so starting from tomorrow, you, me, Dark, Takeshi, and everyone else will be starting an adventure in the world together" Risa blurted out.

"WHAT! No way, I'm not going to do anything with that perverted freak" Riku shouted, "besides, I already have plans in the world for tomorrow, and I can't change them just because you want me to"

"You're seeing someone in the world aren't you? I'll tell mum if you don't help us" Risa replied smugly.

Riku scowled. "Fine then, but you can only tag along. I'm not gonna change all of my plans and do something different" Riku said, giving in. If Risa told her parents that she was meeting a boy in the world, they would never let her go there again. She hated blackmail. It sucked.

"What will Daisuke say when I turn up with so many other people tomorrow? He's not gonna like it, he hates crowds" Riku moaned into her pillow. She made a checklist in her mind. There was Risa, Dark, Satoshi, Takeshi, Menou, Ritsuko, Keiji, Funabashi, Masahiro, and Mio Hio . . . that was ten more people!

"Oh God, just my luck. What's Daisuke gonna think of me when I bring so many people with me when I go to meet him? Why me?" Riku whined. She didn't want Daisuke to hate her. They were best friends. She was his only friend. Only she knew about his . . . problem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GCs are the currency used in the world (in my story anyway, not sure about the real one)

Ok, chapter 2s finally out. Once again, thanks to my reviewers. Do you think my grammars improved?

Sorry if it hasn't, I'm not too good with grammar.

Anyway, read and review.

Buh bye


	3. meeting even more people

Hiya again, I'm really getting into this story, so hopefully there will be quicker updates.

Anyway, thanks to Merodi-chan for reviewing- I'm not that good with descriptive writing, and it can sometimes mess up my stories when I try, but I'll have a go :)

Also thanks to Silent-insaneminako for reviewing- I'm happy that you like my story. Try to imagine Daisuke wearing Tsukasa type clothes- I think he would look cute XD

Anyway, on with the story. . .

Chapter 3: meeting even more people.

Daisuke sighed. He was waiting for Riku to arrive at the meeting place. She was late, which wasn't like her at all. In fact Riku must be breaking a world record for lateness… she was an hour late. But he would keep waiting- she had never failed to show up before, and he didn't think she would stop now. She would always let him know if she couldn't make it.

He looked around again. There weren't many people around. In fact there was no one around. It was the creepy old church after all, and hardly anyone went there. There was nothing to do here, no shops, no missions, and no treasure. But despite all these facts, Daisuke and Riku always like meeting here, after all, it was the first place that they had met each other.

He had been waiting in the church for hours. Without Riku, there wasn't much else to do. He could go to a dungeon, or a battle field, but it was dangerous to go to a high level dungeon alone, however strong you were, and the weaker dungeons and fields wouldn't help him gain any levels, so there wasn't any point in going to them. Because of this, he had gone early to wait for Riku. He wondered if Riku had been kept in at school. That would explain why she was late.

About 5 minutes later, he heard voices. Lots of voices. It made him wonder if a group of newbies had got lost or something. They didn't usually come here. In fact, no one came here. He got up from where he was sitting and made his way towards the doorway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was mad. Very mad. Because of her sisters blackmailing, she had to look after her sister and the 'in' crowd inside the world. Risa had arranged to meet all of them at 4.00pm, the same time that she had arranged to meet Daisuke.

"Oh well," Riku had sighed, "I don't suppose Daisuke will mind waiting for a little while."

However, it was proving to be very difficult to help Risa actually get registered to the world. She kept going on about how she had to find the perfect avatar for Dark. It had to be good. Riku rolled her eyes; _everything_ had to look perfect when Dark was involved. When Risa finally decided on her avatar, a heavy blade, (kinda like Rena's on .hack/dusk) coming to the decision that it would look 'sexy' enough for Dark. Riku groaned. Her sister (it seemed) couldn't do anything without thinking about Dark.

Riku looked at her watch. It was half past 4 already. They were late. Late for meeting the 'in' crowd as she called them, and (more importantly) late for meeting Daisuke. And she realised that she hadn't even e-mailed Daisuke to tell him about their new companions. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Now Risa, I've gone through logging in with you, when we log in, we _should_ warp at the gate next to each other- and I know what your character looks like, and you'll know mine when we get there. So, lets not waste anymore time." Riku said, grabbing the headset, and proceeding to log in. Risa nodded and placed a headset on her own head, and followed Riku's instructions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku warped at the gate in Dun Loireag, and immediately started to look for her sister. With a sigh of relief, she saw her sister right next to her and prodded her while saying:

"Hey, you managed to get her. I told you it was easy"

"R-R-Riku? Is that you?" Risa stuttered in surprise. When Riku nodded Risa's eyes got wide and she started ranting "Riku, how can you wear something like that, you'll never get a decent boyfriend if that's your dress sense, and what will Dark say, your gonna embarrass me so bad"

"Risa shut up, I know you might like dressing up nice for Dark an' all, but I'm not going to do anything like that for that stupid pervert" Riku snapped, looking for a group of people that looked like newbies- she had to find Risa's annoying friends.

"Why must you always call me a pervert? After all these years we've known each other as well." Someone said from behind her.

"Dark!" came Risa's squeal of delight, "it's you"

'Oh no' Riku thought, turning around to see a tall, purple hair and eyed person in front of her. Riku scowled, and peered round Dark to see the rest of the 'in' crowd behind him.

"Come on then" Riku said, "I DO have a friend to meet, and thanks to Risa, I'm already really late."

With that, she marched off leaving the crowd to chase after her, not wanting to get lost.

Warping exactly how Riku showed them to, the group arrived at a creepy old church, and stopped admiring Dark (due to the fact that he already knew how to warp and log out, and that he looked even cooler in the world than in real life etc…) and looked up in disgust at the dirty old building

"Who in their right mind would create this dump?" sneered Mio Hio

"Who in their right mind would meet here?" asked Keiji

"It looks really creepy," whispered Menou

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the evil monsters in there Menou" shouted Takeshi.

They all started talking excitedly amongst themselves again while Riku marched ahead, trying to drown out the noise that they were making.

All of a sudden, Takeshi ran ahead of her, shouting, "Don't worry Menou, I'll make sure there aren't any monsters in there for you"

He dashed into the church, and let out a loud yell

"arggghhhh, there are millions of monsters in here, don't worry Menou, I'll get them all for you… take that you vile beast, and you take that, hahaha I hope you didn't think you could defeat me, for I am the strongest player in the world. Pitiful monsters cower in fear at my name, they all bow before m- arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Takeshi had broken of from his ranting (of which Riku believed none of, due to the fact that she knew there were no monsters in there) and had let out a scream of pure terror.

Riku and the others immediately started running towards the church.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was walking towards the doorway of the church, when all of a sudden; a steel shielder (I made that one up cause I was running out of avatars, and repeating too many) ran in and started… rolling around on the floor?

The boy then started ranting- he obviously hadn't seen Daisuke- and yelling,

"arggghhhh, there are millions of monsters in here, don't worry Menou, I'll get them all for you… take that you vile beast, and you take that, hahaha I hope you didn't think you could defeat me, for I am the strongest player in the world. Pitiful monsters cower in fear at my name,"

At this point, Daisuke went up to the strange boy to ask him what he was doing. He poked the boy and he turned around in mid sentence and screamed in terror

"Arggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Daisuke fell over in shock, and stared dumbly at the now screaming steel shielder.

"Takeshi" he heard someone yell. He turned around and saw Riku, a bunch of other kids, and Dark, the guy that he saved from Krad yesterday… wait, Dark?

Daisuke was just trying to figure out how Riku and Dark knew each other when Riku spotted him and shouted gleefully "Daisuke, you're still here, thank goodness"

"Riku, who are all these people?" Daisuke asked curiously, knowing by the look that Riku gave him that he wasn't going to like it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yey, chapter 3 is out.

I am feeling quite pleased with myself at the moment. Doing chapter 3, going to the dentist, yes you heard that right, I went to the dentists today, and my teeth have no holes :)

Isn't it amazing considering that I eat so many sweets and never brush my teeth? well almost never. It's even funnier because my sister (who brushes he teeth more often than me) has worse teeth than me. And, I don't think that you really wanted to know that, but now you do, so hey, the world still goes round an all.

Sorry Merodi-chan, I don't think that I was very descriptive in this chapter either, I told you I suck at it (and can't think how to make it anymore descriptive), but there's always the next chapter for me to try.

Read and review, and eagerly await chapter 4 of D.N.World

Coming soon to a website near you ; )

Buh bye


	4. the problem with taking newbies to a dun

Chapter 4 is out people :)

Thank you reviewers, for reviewing my story again, and thank you also for telling me how to improve my story (once again)

Merodi-chan: sorry about the punctuation, I'll try to do a better job this time. Actually, I type it all out on word, and go with all the spelling and grammar checks on there (so if I have any bad spelling/ grammar blame word XD) thanks for telling me, and thanks for reviewing- reviews give me inspiration. OMG, I totally forgot about Towa, don't worry, now that you've reminded me, yes she will be in it, just let me think of a character she can play, I'll have thought of it by the end of this chapter (hopefully) thanks for reminding me.

Fire and sand: you think my grammars improved? Really? Anyway, sorry about mixing up of and off, I can never remember which one is used for which TTTT

Anyway, I'll try to get them the right way around this time, and thanks for reviewing.

Silent-insaneminako: yeah, poor Daisuke stuck with the newbies, how cruel am I? Thanks for reviewing.

Anyway, on with the fic…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: the problem with taking newbies to a dungeon… 

"Riku, who are all these people?" Daisuke asked curiously, knowing by the look that Riku gave him that he wasn't going to like it.

"ermmm, well, I-"

"Hey, it's you" Riku was cut off from her explanation by Dark, who had just recognised the kid that saved him yesterday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wave of silence passed over them all.

"Daisuke, come outside a minute, I need to talk to you" Riku said, wanting to both tell Daisuke about their new problem, and wanting to find out how Dark knew him. "Privately" Riku said, seeing the rest of the crowd following them towards the door.

"Errr, ok" Daisuke said, not really having a choice as he was being dragged outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they were outside, Riku turned to Daisuke,

"Daisuke, I'm so sorry, I swear, but something came up and, well Risa and the 'in' crowd all decided that they wanted to sign up to the world, and Risa made my parents make me promise to look after them all in the world, even though I don't want to, and you see, if I refused, then Risa was gonna tell my mom and dad that I was meeting a boy in the world, and then we wouldn't be able to meet for ages," Riku blurted out, "please don't hate me Dai, honestly, if there was another way to get around it, I would have, but I couldn't…" Riku trailed off, looking very depressed.

"Riku, why would I hate you?" Daisuke said, looking very confused, "all you needed to say was that we've got to baby-sit some newbies or else you'll get in big trouble, I don't mind, not at all"

"Thanks Dai," Riku smiled, "oh, and how the hell do you know Dark?" Riku asked.

"Oh, him? Well, you see, I was taking that item to our base, and I heard something, and Krad was about to kill him, you know what he's like, so he ran off when I shouted at him" Daisuke explained simply, "Riku, are you alright?" Daisuke asked, seeing that Riku had started to laugh her head off.

"What's so funny?"

"D-d-dark needed help? After all his boasting about being able to do anything? Oh God, sorry Daisuke, but at school, everywhere in fact, Darks always showing of, and its funny that he needed help an' all"

"Oh" Daisuke really couldn't understand why it was so funny, but decided not to question it any more.

When Riku had gotten over her laughing fit, they went back into the church, to collect the group that they had to look after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we going to do now that we're in the world?" Keiji asked, "I already think this place sucks"

Riku scowled. "No it doesn't, and I already told Risa that I'm not going out my way to look after you, so that means I'm not gonna change my plans either!"

"What plans?" Mio Hio asked.

Riku turned to her, "my plans" she was getting really annoyed at Mio Hio for seemingly no reason at all (besides the fact that she kept staring at Daisuke and trying to get his attention)

"Daisuke, what do you want to do?" Riku asked. Everyone except Daisuke fell over anime style.

"I thought you had plans!" Mio Hio shouted.

"Yeah, asking Daisuke what he wanted to do" Riku replied smugly, happy to be getting on Mio's nerves.

"Well, we were gonna go to another dungeon" Daisuke said quickly, trying to break up the tension between the two arguing girls.

"DUNGEON?" the 'in' crowd asked horrified.

"It sounds too scary" Menou wailed.

"I'll get dirty" Risa moaned.

"What's the point in calling it a dungeon?" Takeshi asked.

"Shouldn't you do something really bad first to get into a dungeon?" Dark said dumbly.

Daisuke and Riku sweat dropped, leaving them all to rant for a while, until Riku said

"Well, come on then, lets get going, oh, and guys, a dungeon's just a place where you go to find treasure and battle monsters. Its probably nothing like what you were thinking"

They obviously weren't comforted by this thought, but didn't complain anymore, and warped out from the church, and to a very low level dungeon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke?" Riku asked, "why did we come to such a low level dungeon anyway, I mean, it was only yesterday that you were complaining that the level 50 dungeon that we went to was too easy."

"Yeah, I know, and believe me, I wouldn't have come to this one if we had any other choice, but I don't think it would be very good to take newbies to a high level dungeon or field, do you?" Daisuke said.

"No, guess your right" Riku replied, looking very depressed.

"Well come on then, lets start" Daisuke said, grinning, "your sister and her friends need to gain some experience points. It'd be to easy for player killers to get them if they didn't" At this comment, Dark blushed lightly and looked very sheepish.

The group moved towards the greyish building ahead of them, unaware of a figure watching them from a tree. The said figure then proceeded to follow the group into the dungeon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This'll be too easy" Takeshi said, grinning to himself and he ran off in front of the others.

"Is that wise?" Daisuke asked, watching Takeshi turn a corner and disappearing from sight.

"Not really, but he'll soon learn not to run off like that if he meets a monster" Riku replied, not really caring what would happen to Takeshi- in fact, she was hoping he'd meet a monster, that might snap him out of his stupidity a bit, or it might not…

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone jumped as they heard a yell up ahead. Menou, Ritsuko, and Risa clung to Dark, who was shaking despite himself, Keiji and Funabashi clung to each other in fright, while Satoshi just watched quietly from the back.

Riku and Daisuke started to run towards Takeshi, who was still yelling.

When they got there, Takeshi was on the floor, backing away from a monster. It was rather large, and looked like a big dog, with unnecessarily large and pointy fangs, and Daisuke immediately recognised it as the highest-level monster that you could get in this dungeon.

"H-h-help me, it t-t-tried to eat me" Takeshi stammered, clinging onto Riku's leg.

"Ok" Daisuke said simply, as he raised his staff towards the monster, and yelled

"FIRE STORM!"

With that, the monster howled out, and disappeared as the flame died down. There was a look of horror on the newbies faces, and Menou cried out,

"Oh, poor thing, what did you do that for?"

Riku and Daisuke stared at her as if she was crazy, and then went on to stare at Takeshi the same way when he nodded and agreed with her.

"You do know that thing was going to kill you, don't you?" Daisuke asked, "and besides, its only a virtual monster, it'll be there again in a couple of minutes. They don't get hurt of anything"

"C'mon Dai," Riku said, "if they want to stay and mope about a monster then that's fine, they can stay there until the monster comes back and kills them" She started dragging Daisuke down the hall, and around the corner, and, realising that they didn't know where to go either, ran after them, to finish the dungeon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that was fun, wasn't it guys?" Riku said happily, carrying the small crystal that they had won.

"Yeah, and for a low level dungeon, it sure had a rare item it in" Daisuke agreed.

"What's so great about it being rare?" Dark asked, wanting to get to know Daisuke more, and annoy Riku as well.

"Well, you see, rare items can cost a lot of money, and you can get lots of GCs for them," Daisuke said, "we should know, 'cause we tend to get these rare items and sell them to rare item hunters, so you could say that we're rare item hunters ourselves"

"Is that it?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, that an-"

"The fact that they're better to steal from people" came a cold voice from behind them, cutting Daisuke off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn…

TBC

Well, how was that for a chapter 4?

Enjoy it, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to update as much, as I go back to school on Tuesday. If you're lucky, I'll try to fit in one more update before I go back, but I'm not promising anything.

Hahaha, guess who the cold voice belongs too…

Oh, and Merodi-chan, I've thought up a good character for Towa to play. Based off a hack character, guess who she will be.

Anyway, see ya soon

Silverbrumby123 ;D


	5. Krad's challenge

I'm baaaaaaaaack

Did ya miss me?

Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers,

Merodi-chan: nope, not Mireille, good guess though, I was planning on having Towa as a crazier version of Helba :)

Silent-insaneminako: wow, you think this was a good chapter? Yey. Actually, I don't think that any of my chapters were very good, but you reviewers are the judges, so I won't complain… happy (late, or early, however you want to look at it) Halloween to you too.

Katt: Thanks, I'm updating, and YES! It is Krad, well done, you get the prize hands katt a pie (apple)

Anyway, on with the fic, my rambling won't get us anywhere, will it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Krad's challenge.

"Is that it?" Dark asked

"Yeah, that an-"

"The fact that they're better to steal from people" came a cold voice from behind them, cutting Daisuke off…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke turned around. "Krad!" he yelled, half surprised at seeing him there, half knowing that they would meet again, due to the incident yesterday.

"Greetings, short one" came the reply, causing Daisuke to give his best version of a glare (not very good though)

"I'll make a deal with you" Krad said, smirking slightly, "get a team of 6 together, including yourself, and meet me tomorrow at 'tsuki no ie' and join me for some… games, and I'll forget what happened yesterday, and leave you alone, for a while at least."

"Huh?" retorted Daisuke dumbly, "why?"

"Because I told you to" Krad yelled, suddenly looking very, very scary to the group.

"And besides, the order didn't come from me, it came from someone… higher up" he said, starting to turn, "oh, and Daisuke, if you don't meet me tomorrow, I'll make sure you suffer greatly, you understand, yes?"

Daisuke nodded, and seemed to turn very pale at his last comment. "Sure, I'll be there"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know Daisuke's meant to be his unofficial rival, but he can still be scared of him, and there's another reason too, just trying to figure out how to put it into the story line an all, so, anyway, lets continue…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad walked away, leaving a very shocked group behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, er, Krad said a group of 6, so ermm who else can I take?" Daisuke said, half to himself, half to the group standing beside him.

"I'm coming with you" Riku said fiercely, glaring at anyone who might object to this.

"Me too, I owe you after all" Dark said, wanting to get back at Krad for yesterday anyway, "that leaves 3 more people"

He looked at the rest of the group expectantly, but they all backed up slightly (Krad is very intimidating, yes?) until Satoshi, who had been very quiet the whole time (so quiet in fact, that most people had forgot about him) said clearly, "I'll go as well"

"Well, that still leaves two more people, so how about it, guys?" Dark asked, looking at them almost pleadingly.

They all shook their heads, except Mio Hio, who suddenly stepped forward, and grabbed Daisuke's arm, "I'll come too, I'd love to help you out Daisuke" she said, smiling and casting her eyes on him for a second, before looking over to Riku, who was trying to glare her to death, and smirked at her, and the moment their eyes met, a silent challenge was made.

"Err, ok, I guess" Daisuke said, giving her a smile.

"Well, that still leaves one" Dark said. However, no one else volunteered, and after a couple of minutes, Daisuke said, "I think I know someone who might help me"

They all looked towards him, and Riku cast him a look filled both with uncertainty, and knowing.

"Who?" Dark asked after a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, that's chapter 5, and yes, its short, but we're back at school now, and I have mock GCSEs coming up, as well as a real one for maths, and I have to have braces

TTTT not fair, my life sucks…

Anyway, you get to vote who the 6th team member is. NOT TOWA, as she has another important role. I was thinking more towards one of the hack/sign characters, any one of the ones that star in the anime, that is, as I don't know the game characters as well (the PS2 ones, as I don't have the games, or even a PS2) so please don't vote for them. If there are lots of different votes, the other characters that were voted for may show up in this fic, but anyway, please vote in your reviews, and that's that, I'm posting this and going to bed, the place where I sleep ;D

I won't be able to update as often now, due to the exams an all, so enjoy this chapter, think of it as a late Halloween present

Buh bye,

Silverbrumby123

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Enlisting some help

BOO!

I have returned!

Sorry for the long period in between the updates, but I was very, very busy. I had my mock exams. After that I just never got round to updating….

And, if anyone's interested, I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, please let me know in your review, and I'll use that snazzy new reply button to 'employ' you as my new beta reader. I have msn, so if anyone has msn, that would be useful too. First come first serve as they say, so if anyone wants too, please tell me.

I'm also going to start a new fic soon. Possibly a slight shounen-ai, so the beta reader wouldn't have to mind that type of stuff. Anyway, the offer is only open to signed reviewers, as I can't reply to anonymous ones!

Anyway…

Katt: Thanks for the ideas for the players. They may come in useful, not sure when though. I don't plan out my story, I just sit at the computer and stare at the screen until it gives me an idea XD

Anyway, yes, Risa does want to be with Dark, but she is scared of Krad. However, she will still around. I know what I'm going to do with her, so, yeah, that's that! And nope, that person that Dai has in mind is definitely not Towa!

Silent-insaneminako: Thanks for the review, hopefully this chapter is going to be my longest one yet, but I don't know….

Merodi-chan: Thanks. You really think my story is coming along good? I'm so happy!

Menoumaru: yey, another new reviewer! I think the pairing will most likely be Dai/Riku, but if the reviewers wish it, I could turn it into shonen-ai. However, I'm not good in the romance section, so any pairings will be very mild! Sorry I couldn't update sooner…

Fire and sand: Sorry, I like Balmung too, but I don't think I could put him in as the mystery character. He just wouldn't fit… Anyway, why would I hate you for pointing out mistakes? At least you're taking your time to review right? Though I'm not a good example. Someday soon I will get round to reviewing all the stories on my favourite list, honestly….

Toriyamiyasha: I'm adding another chapter now, hope you're happy.

Michelle: Hey, you're user name is my middle name! As stated above, I could turn this into a DaixDark pairing, but it's the reviewers that get to decide, so the side with the most votes wins. Sorry, I don't have an aim username, but I do have msn.

And, while I was away, I finished off the .hack manga. I like Kaz! He's so cool! He will appear in my fic!

Okies, on with the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: enlisting some help.

Daisuke said, "I think I know someone who might help me"

They all looked towards him, and Riku cast him a look filled both with uncertainty, and knowing.

"Who?" Dark asked after a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke, and his team (currently only five) were walking to the chaos gate. So far. Daisuke had refused to tell them who his mystery person was, saying that the said person may not be able to help them anyway, and he refused to say anything else. (The rest of Dark and Risa's gang had all gone off exploring by themselves in a city somewhere.)

After a short period of walking, they came to the chaos gate, and Daisuke shouted, "Blue water city!"

The rest of the group did the same, and they all warped through the gate.

When they arrived, they looked around to see a city floating on the water. The floors were made of glass, and you could see the virtual fish swimming below them.

"Wow" sighed Riku. She had never been to this area in the world before, relying on Daisuke to show her around the world (and when I said he was a newbie when he met Riku, well… lets pretend that he wasn't really a newbie, just acted like one, 'cause I changed my mind, and can't be bothered to edit the chapter) and he had never shown her this part of the world before. However, they had no time to stop and admire the scenery, as Daisuke had already set off, and was leaving them all behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the same city, sitting in a dark little bar, was a young man, with aqua green (I think that's the right colour…) hair, all alone, reminiscing about days long past. He was about to log out, when he spotted a group entering the bar. A group with a redhead in the lead, who seemed to be looking around for someone in particular. The man smiled to himself. He knew exactly who the redhead was looking for. However, that person wasn't here. He knew this, due to the fact that the person in question had been sitting with him only moments ago. Sighing, he stood up

"Daisuke!" He shouted, bringing the attention of not only the group, but of the whole bar.

Said Daisuke was now looking at the man with confusion, and slightly scrunched up features, as if trying to remember something. After a while, 1 minute and 43 seconds to be exact, Daisuke brightened up, and gave the man a smile, before shouting, "Kite! It's been ages since I saw you"

Daisuke ran towards Kite, and gave him a hug before turning towards the door and dragging Kite out of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Dai-Chan" Kite said with a grin (and I'm sorry if Kite is OC, but I have never played the games, and therefore don't know his personality).

"Don't call me that Kite," Daisuke protested, "but anyway, I need your help. Have you seen **_him_** around here, I really need **_his_** help."

"So you're enlisting my help to get someone else's help," Kite mused, "well I'm sorry, but you missed **_him_**. He left a couple of minutes before you came into the bar in fact. I guess you're still fashionably late."

"Hahaha, Daisuke said sarcastically, "Has **_he_** logged out then?"

"'Fraid so Dai" Kite said.

Daisuke collapsed on the floor in almost certain despair at this, groaning in annoyance.

"And as well as that, **_he's _**going back to **_his_** school tomorrow, and won't be able to log in for at least 3 months. **_He's _**got **_his _**exams this year."

"What am I going to do now," Daisuke said, taking in the information slowly, "Krad came to me today, and he said that if I didn't go to tsuki no ie tomorrow with a group of 6 people, then, something bad would happen" Daisuke said, finishing with a gulp.

"Don't worry Dai, you had 5 other people with you at the bar, that makes 6, so what's the problem?" Kite said, trying to make the red head feel better.

"Risa isn't going to come tomorrow," Daisuke stated flatly.

"Oh" was the only reply he got.

"What can I do now? I need another team member. Someone more experienced than the newbies that volunteered. There's only Riku that I can really rely on." The worried redhead said, worry showing in his eyes.

"Well, if you need someone experienced, then I can help you," Kite said happily, "I might be a little older than when I defeated Morganna all those years ago, but what makes you think that I can't do the job. I'm the legendary dot hacker, Kite, I'm famous and there's no one more experienced than me at his game"

"You're not… drunk in front of your computer, are you," Daisuke said curiously, "Because for starters, I thought you said you were only a little older than when you defeated Morganna. Hell, I wasn't even born when you defeated Morganna. You're 50 years old goddamit!" Daisuke finished with a yell.

"I'm 49 actually," Kite said smugly, "and that doesn't mean that I'm not famous."

"So," Daisuke sighed "somehow I doubt that I can talk you out of this. You better be good, 'cause we're already in enough trouble as it is."

Kite simply smiled at Daisuke's easy defeat and said with a yawn, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at tsuki no ie, at what time?"

"err, ya know, Krad didn't exactly say what time. Just meet at say, 10.00 am"

"Okey dokey, see ya tomorrow" Kite said with a wink.

"Sure" Daisuke mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad that Shugo's gone back to school, 'cause then I would be missing out on all the fun" Kite said, before turning away and heading for the chaos gate. Daisuke started to follow him, but then, he remembered that he had left the others in the bar, and with a sigh of annoyance, turned around again, and headed towards the bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Riku, who was that?" Risa asked curiously.

"I dunno, probably one of his friends that he knew before he met me. He had been playing a year before he met me, so he had plenty of time to make some other friends." Riku decided.

"Oh" came 4 voices in union. It seemed that they had all been curious as to who that person was.

"Dammit!" Riku turned to look at Dark, who had just cursed loudly. When he saw her questioning look, he returned it with a grin and said, "I need to get home pronto, the fact that I'm playing this game is still a secret to my mom, she doesn't like me playing computer games, thinks they're all for babies, and computers should only be used for doing homework."

Riku nodded and said, "You do know how to get home from here right?"

"Yeah, sure" was the reply, before Dark ran out through the door, leaving Mio Hio, Satoshi, Riku and Risa all alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark was walking in the shadows when he heard someone's footsteps. He hid in the shadows and saw Daisuke walk past, heading to the bar. He realised that his heart was beating faster, and although they had only just met, he wanted to run out from his hiding place, and laugh and joke around with Daisuke. What was this feeling? Dark thought to himself. He had butterflies in his stomach, even after Daisuke had long gone. He turned to continue on his way after realising that he had been rooted to the spot for ages. When he turned around, he found that he was facing no one other than Krad! However, instead of attacking Dark, he whispered softly,

"He's beautiful, isn't he"?

Dark nodded, his mind still full of Daisuke's mesmerising red eyes, and smiling face. Not really paying much attention to what Krad was saying.

"Too bad you can't have him, he's mine" Krad said sweeping past Dark, who now had a blade between his ribs. Dark fell to the floor, turning grey before dissolving, the sign that he was no longer present in the world, but at home, most likely cursing Krad for pulling such a cheap shot on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daisuke finally reached the bar, Mio and Satoshi had also left, and Risa and Riku were also ready to leave. They all left together, laughing and smiling happily, unaware that a pair of golden eyes were watching a certain red head, a cold smile playing on his lips.

"See you soon Daisuke" Krad whispered, before warping away, a hacking technique that he had picked up when he had first started the game.

A little to the east, Daisuke, Risa and Riku were standing at the chaos gate, and after shouting "log out!" they all disappeared from view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of chapter 6 guys.

Please vote for the pairings now that I have made both easily available.

You can vote for: DaixRiku or DaixDark, and he winning vote will well, win. The pairings won't affect the little plot that there is, so you don't have to worry about that, oh, and when I said that Dai was a newbie when he met Riku, well I changed my mind. I will edit chapter one to change this as well, 'cause if he was a newbie when he met Riku, the future plans for this fic would be ruined.

And I made a new forum! Please go onto my username, and follow the link. It's only a fanfictonnet forum, but I would really appreciate it if some people came on it. I am so proud of myself…

P.s, here is a slight spoiler for the next 'chapter if you want to call if that, oh, and its not really that much of a spoiler, but its kinda like a Xmas present for my reviewers, so, enjoy. I will hopefully post this on Xmas eve, so it will appear on fanfictionnet for Xmas day!

Anyway…

I'm going to do a xmas omake thing that will take Dai ad Riku back to the day they met, how they joined and why. However, this will probably contain a few spoilers for the story, so you don't have to read it!


	7. christmas special!

Hiya, well this is my Xmas present to all my reviewers!

Hope that you're happy, 'cause I'm typing this on Xmas eve, and the time is currently 9.21. However, I have quite a while, as I've got to baby-sit my 3 younger sisters while my parents go to the midnight mass, 'cause it xmas!

I get to open presents tomorrow!

The joy!

Well, the only thing that you really need to know is that I won't be responding to anymore reviews via my fic, if anyone needs to ask any questions, go on my forum, and ask. I'll set up a topic on my story forum. If you want to get on the forum, then please click on my username and follow the forum link on there. I have 3 forums! Please go on them. They are deserted….

Anyway, a warning! This chapter contains some major, or not so major, depending on how you look at it, spoilers for the normal fic (this is a xmas special after all) so it's your choice to read it!

On with the fic…

It was Christmas morning. Two young girls came down the stairs of their house and looked excitedly at the pile of presents before them.

"Wow, Risa, look" Said one girl, the older of the two girls, who had short red-brown hair and light brown eyes.

"I know, there's so many of them!" The other girl exclaimed in delight. This girl, though not unlike the other, had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, looking a lot more girly than her older twin.

The two girls rushed up the stairs and woke up their parents, who, although were a little grumpy at being woken up at the un godly hour of 5 in the morning (Christmas day, don't you love it?) were no the less, full of smiles and laughter as they accompanied their twin girls down the stairs and to their full stockings.

Immediately, the air was filled with the sound of paper being torn apart, as the young girls opened present after present, only pausing when they had finished, and were now looking hopefully towards the tree, which had many more presents under it. Their father laughed,

"You can open your presents from us, but no others. We shall wait until your grandparents arrive until you open the rest."

With that, the two girls dived for the presents that read '_Dear Riku/Risa from mum and dad'_

Risa, to her delight had received a beautiful pink dress that she had wanted for ages. Gasping in delight, she rushed to put it on while Riku stared down at the flat package addressed to her. It looked quite small, but interesting never the less. She opened the package slowly, to reveal a case. On the front, in big, bright letters, was the two simple letters 'THE WORLD'

Flipping the box over, she read the blurb on the back

'_welcome to the world, an amazing game played from your computer desk. The user simply has to register and the they can go around meeting international friends, forming parties, collecting treasure and much, much more…'_

Riku gasped in delight, she had always wanted the game, and hugged her parents happily. Tomorrow, yes, she would register tomorrow, but for today, she would simply spend time with her family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas, however, wasn't going to be any different for one boy this year. A blonde teenager looked dejectedly at an empty house. No presents, no Christmas tree, no nothing. His parents were out, probably drunk, and obviously wouldn't make it home, for another week at least. He sighed. He didn't want to spend Christmas alone, but it had never really been much when his little brother was around either. He scowled, his youthful features scrunched up in distaste. His brother. They had promised they would always be there for each other. Always there to comfort each other when the other was sick or lonely. Always. But no. His brother had backed out of the pact they had made when they were younger, or so it would seem to a child's eyes. His mind went back to that fateful day last December, Christmas Eve to be exact.

---------------Thisisaflashbackincaseyouhadn'tnoticed! ---------------------------------

Two young boys were running together. It was Christmas, but they wanted to be alone. They were all each other had now. Now that they're parents had practically abandoned them, so that they could spend all their time with their beloved alcohol.

_The younger of the two, a redhead, fell over and cried out_

"_krad, help, I hurt my ankle"_

"_Its ok Dai, I'm here," the blonde said comfortingly to his younger sibling, "we'll always have each other"_

"_Yeah" Daisuke smiled. Krad smiled. It was as if they had entered some special pact together._

A month later… 

The doctor sighed. H was eager to test his theory, but he had to take it slowly, so there were no objections. The young boy had come with his brother. The parents? The doctor had no idea. The older boy, Krad, had scowled and said they preferred to spend time in their second home rather than spending it with their children. By second home, they obviously meant the pub. The kids lived in the rough area of the city. A place where social services were too full, too poor to take on any more kids. It was a terrible place, but what could you do? No one cared anymore.

"_Mr Niwa?" The doctor called. The young boy came nervously to the doctor, clutching his brother's hand tightly._

"_What?" The boy asked. He seemed scared. He had reason to be._

"_I'm afraid the tests have come back. Positive. Your body will not be able to function properly within two weeks" The doctor said sadly. The boy looked down. His brother looked down, grinding his teeth at the disadvantage of not being able to do anything for his brother._

"_Isn't there anything?" The blonde haired boy asked hopefully._

"_Well," the doctor said slowly, "there is one thing that I could do…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And, I'm now being kicked off the computer, Santa needs to come…_

_I'll put this up, but instead of putting part two as a new chapter, I'll simply edit this chapter, so review and I'll send you a notice when I've done that! If you're an anonymous reviewer, well, you'll have to keep coming back to look, see ya soon._

_Silverbrumby123_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	8. easter special

I'm back! Yeah…. I know that I said that I would update the chapter, but I decided why not turn the next bit into an Easter special, it was originally meant to be a new year special though... but at least its finally out.

Anyway, I haven't really got that much to say so, yeah, lets get on with the fic…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time.

"_Mr Niwa?" The doctor called. The young boy came nervously to the doctor, clutching his brother's hand tightly._

"_What?" The boy asked. He seemed scared. He had reason to be._

"_I'm afraid the tests have come back. Positive. Your body will not be able to function properly within two weeks" The doctor said sadly. The boy looked down. His brother looked down, grinding his teeth at the disadvantage of not being able to do anything for his brother._

"_Isn't there anything?" The blonde haired boy asked hopefully._

"_Well," the doctor said slowly, "there is one thing that I could do…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What is it?" the blonde boy asked excitedly._

"_Well," the doctor said, pausing slightly, because, even though he wanted to test his theory, he knew that getting them to agree may be different, "I suppose that you have heard of the new virtual reality game that has come out, its called The World, and not only can you go on adventures, but you can meet up with new people from all over Japan, as well as other parts of the world" he paused again to make sure they were following him, "and I have a theory. I believe that Daisuke would be able to move around in this game, free of problems. That and the added assistance of hospital machines keeping his real body alive, he would be able to go on living his life inside the game. So this means that, even though his real body would not be able to move due to the illness, his mind will be able to, in a virtual body. So far, this has worked fine with anyone that has played the game, the only difference being that your real body would be in a vegetable state in the real world. I feel that his would be the best option, as Daisuke will not be able to return home in the vegetable state, whatever decision you make. You have nothing to lose by trying it," the doctor added as an afterthought. _

_Daisuke wasn't so sure, but before he was given a chance to voice his feelings, Krad beamed, and said, "anything! May we try that, please?" the excited boy turned to Daisuke, "it'll be great Dai, just wait and see, you'll be able to walk and everything, and I'll even save up for a computer and the game, and come and play with you!"_

_Daisuke was still in doubt, however, seeing the excited look on Krad's face, and not wanting him to be sad anymore, he agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, I'll try it, after all, you're right, I don't have anything to lose, but will it be forever?" he asked worriedly. _

"_To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure, but I can tell you, that it would only be until we find the cure for your disease, then you shall be free to return to your home, and family."_

_Daisuke smiled, "well, that doesn't seem too bad, I guess I'm in"_

_The doctor smiled, "I'm glad, now, would you like to return to your home, and spend some time with your family before you go?" After receiving a nod from both Daisuke and Krad, he continued, "good, you have a week and a half left, please come back on Wednesday, not this one, the one after. By then we shall be ready."_

_Daisuke gulped worriedly, and turned to go towards the door, followed closely by his older brother._

_The doctor sighed sadly. The number of times he had seen neglected children come into his office alone, without their parents, was getting to hard to count. Honestly, the children were more grow up that the adults in this area. It was pathetic._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And that had been what happened, the young boy thought angrily. At first he had been happy, but the first time he planned to go and visit his brother in hospital, he had been refused, the nurse on duty had stated that he was too young to visit a patient without the supervision of an adult. He tried to get into the hospital loads of times, even trying to break in. However, he had been caught trying to do this, and wasn't allowed anywhere near the hospital anymore.

At first, he'd try to act like he didn't care. But as time went by, Krad yearned to see his little brother again. His mind wondered to the game that Daisuke was put in, so he could continue his life.

It was then that a thought struck him. What if he brought the world? Perhaps he could see his brother again.

It was simple, except that he had no money. They had a computer, one that his parents had brought home once- when they weren't drunk, and had actually been to work. It was surprising that they hadn't been fired from whatever job they had actually. Pondering slightly over how he was going to get the game, Krad made up his mind. He had done it before, and was always very careful. It was justified anyway. Krad was going to steal the game from the nearest game shop.

---

A week later, Krad had a copy of the game shoved under his shirt. Running home, he switched on the computer, and inserted the disk as fast as he could. With a big smile on his face, he started to create a character, looking carefully at the instruction manual as he did so. The character looked a little like him. It was quite tall, and had long blonde hair, put up in a ponytail. He dressed the character in white robes, and clicked on the enter button up the top of the screen.

Krad smiled a genuine smile. He was going to see his brother once again.

----

Finally. Its finished! There is one more instalment of the past that I need to do before the story continues. Hopefully I'll update in the week, but if I don't, then don't expect another update for a while. My GCSEs are coming up at the end of May/Start of June, so it's unlikely that I'll update before then.

Hope that you like the chapter.

Until next time,

Silverbrumby123

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. A bad reunion

Hiya, sorry for the long wait for an update, but at least its out right?

Looks at angry reviewer that hold up pitchforks...

Err, yeah... runs off

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

Chapter 9: A bad reunion.

---

Krad grinned. He pulled out the valuable package. This package gave him the ability to see his little brother again.

He placed the disk in the computer drive, and clicked on the 'install' button that came up on the screen.

He grinned in anticipation, eyes glued to the screen, counting the blocks that showed how much of the game was installed.

"2 more to go, 1 and a half more to go, 1 more to go, half... done!" he yelled excitedly, and jammed the headset on his head.

When the game screen came up, he clicked on the 'register' button.

He entered his own name, Krad, so Daisuke would know who it was, and then started to create his character.

He gave himself long blonde hair, held in a ponytail similar to his own, real lifestyle, and gold eyes, because they looked better than brown. He then dressed his character in a long, white, robe and trench coat, with bits of gold decorating it.

For a weapon, he picked two small daggers, and his character was put under the class, 'twinblade'. To finish the process, he entered his password, 'Daisuke'.

Upon completing the form, and his character information, he clicked on the register button, and, with a smile, whispered, "I'm coming Daisuke."

---

_6 months earlier_

"Dai-kun, c'mon," a boy with green hair called.

Daisuke smiled, pushing his spiky red hair out of his red coloured eyes.

"Coming Shugo-kun!" he called.

Daisuke couldn't remember anything before he had logged into the world for the first time. He had even had to learn his name from someone else (it had showed up on their computer screen).

Whenever he had 'logged out', he found himself in darkness, unable to open his eyes. He only had to think about logging in to find himself back in the world. Not only that, but any HP that he had lost during the game was also regained again during this time. It was quite strange.

A short while after joining the world, Daisuke met Shugo and Rena, two siblings that introduced him to other characters that were involved in the 'twilight incidents'.

They were always happy to help him with anything, but they had lives outside the world, and Daisuke didn't seem to. They had considered hat Daisuke was an AI, or artificial intelligence, but he had avoided detection from the Cerulean knights so far, so they were beginning to doubt this.

Daisuke had one possible lead to his past life now, however.

Aura.

She was an AI, so Daisuke was sure she'd at least know if he was also an AI.

But Aura, and her daughter Zelfie 1 hadn't been seen since the last twilight incident, where Shugo and Rena had entered the world.

Still, Daisuke, and sometimes his friends, searched everywhere for Aura, but she was proving difficult to find.

They also had to be careful, because if the Cerulean knights found out they were searching for Aura, they could get deleted from the world, as the cerulean knights hated Aura with a passion. Players were forbidden to talk about her. Doing so would result in a suspended account, and possibly even deletion. The cerulean knights had vowed to rid the world of Aura once and for all.

---

_6 months later_

Krad looked around at his surroundings, bewildered. It was so different from what he was used to, so big.

How was he supposed to find Daisuke in this?

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Krad began the long search for his brother.

---

A month after Krad enters the world 

Daisuke was waiting in the old church, his meeting place for Riku, his new friend.

She had registered into the world on Christmas day, and, being the only other person online, in that area, anyway, Daisuke had helped her. They had become great friends.

He looked up expectantly as he heard someone step into the church, footsteps echoing eerily.

"Riku? Is that you?" he asked.

"No," the persons voice whispered quietly, "its me, Krad".

"Krad?" Daisuke gave the figure a confused look, "Krad? I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before".

The person stepped into some light, and Daisuke saw a dangerous looking twinblade, with menacing golden eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, in a low, dangerous voice.

"Y-Yes, I'm quite sure I would remember someone like you" Daisuke stammered, fear welling up inside at the twinblade dangerous expression.

"Daisuke! Sorry I'm late, I'm he-" Riku said coming through the door, only to be cut off by a blade through her chest. She turned grey and disappeared.

"Riku!" Daisuke cried in horror.

"You remind me of someone I know," the figure started, coming closer to Daisuke, "You have his name, his looks, but you can't be him. You don't know me. For impersonating him, I hate you. From this day on, consider me to be your worst nightmare," he whispered into Daisukes ear, before turning around, and sweeping out the church.

Daisuke stared in fear, before collapsing in a heap on the floor, still staring at the door that Krad left through, one though crossing his mind.

'Why am I so upset by his words?' 

---

"Damn," Krad said, slamming his hands down on the desk, "a whole month of searching, that bastard. How dare he mock me with my brother's name and looks? How dare he? It can't be him. My brother knows me, he loves me. He wouldn't forget me in just 7 months!" Krad yelled into his arms, sobbing in rage.

He carried on crying until he finally managed to fall asleep.

---

There was something Krad didn't know, however.

Something the doctors had never told Krad.

Krad didn't know there had been a problem when Daisuke had been put into the world. A faulty wire. It had sent a small shock to his brain. It took away his memories.

Daisuke had been left alone in the world. His memory of anything from his former life, gone.

---

TBC 

1- She's from the manga, not the anime.

I don't claim to know anything medical, so I'm not sure if what happened to Daisuke could really happen. But it can in this fic.

Also, in this, Krad character has been very OOC. Please remember that in this, Krad is a young boy, hat had experienced a hard childhood, and Daisuke was everything to him, which is why he refuses to believe that Daisuke is Daisuke. And as a little boy, he can hold grudges for strange things.

Please review,

Silverbrumby123


End file.
